


She's Always Been Like This

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Alibi in Ashes, an interview George does with a suspect's family member sheds some new light on the past of one of the suspects. Mostly just a funny one-shot, based on a video my sister did with a friend when they were kids. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Always Been Like This

**Author's Note:**

> See also http://nd-herinteractiveheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/47499984117/submitted-by-the-blog-creator-inspired-by-this

“She’s always been like this, stupid Brenda,” Bruce Carlton said. “She’s always been an attention hog, ever since we were little kids.”  
“Really?” George asked. “What do you mean?”

River Heights  
Fall 1986  
Two ten-year-old siblings, a boy and a girl, walked around their backyard. The boy held a clunky old home video camera, filming his sister. The two of them were making their own nature show.  
“Are you getting this?” Brenda asked, turning to face her brother.  
“Of course I am,” Bruce said.  
Brenda turned back around and continued walking, blabbing about the trees in the backyard. While she wasn’t looking, Bruce quickly turned the camera to himself, rolling his eyes and whispering, “She doesn’t know what she’s talking about!”  
“I heard that!” Brenda shrieked. “Put that camera back on me!”  
Bruce did, but zoomed in on his sister’s rear end.  
“Hey! What are you doing? Are you filming my butt?”  
“Uh… No!” Bruce started laughing and zoomed back out.  
“This isn’t funny! Aren’t you even concerned about helping your only sister be a world-famous reporter?”


End file.
